The present invention relates to an online commodity management system for performing a transaction of contents as commodity in an electronic market virtually constructed on a network, a server system applied in the online commodity management system, terminal equipment applied in the online commodity management system, a managing method in the online commodity management system, and a computer-readable recording medium with a program making a computer execute the method recorded therein.
Conventionally, digital commodity such as application software has been sold and bought as contents by means of online shopping through an electronic market. This online shopping is based on a system in which a purchaser selects desired contents from various types of contents displayed on a screen of a personal computer and sends a request to purchase the contents to a center, namely to a seller.
When a transaction is carried out for the sale of the contents, the accounting of the transaction is executed in the purchaser""s system. With this accounting, a purchases by each user on managed.
However, the conventional online shopping system is an electronic market provided for the purpose of selling of the contents, and for this reason additional services such as provision of information for upgrading of the sold contents or information of other contents produced by a manufacturer of the contents have not been sufficient yet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an online commodity management system which can efficiently provide services or the like after a transaction of contents is made, a server system applied in the online commodity management system, terminal equipment applied in the online commodity management system, an accounting method in the online commodity management system, and a computer-readable recording medium with a program making a computer execute the method recorded therein.
With the present invention, when selling contents, a server system transmits data containing a serial number for identifying the contents and their purchaser thereof added to the contents which a terminal equipment makes a request for the purchase thereof to the terminal equipment, and at the same time manages a correlation between the contents and the purchaser using the serial number, so that a serial number for identifying contents and a purchaser thereof can be shared on the system at a timing of transmitting the contents as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like after a transaction of contents can efficiently be provided.
With the present invention, when the account processing is executed for sale of contents from a server system to the terminal equipment through the network, the server system transmits a serial number for identifying the contents purchased by the terminal equipment as well as the purchaser to the terminal equipment, and at the same time manages a correlation between the contents and the purchaser with the serial number, so that a serial number for identifying contents and a purchaser thereof can be shared on the system at a timing of accounting as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, when an inquiry is sent from a terminal equipment to a server system on the contents purchased using the terminal equipment, the terminal equipment transmits data containing a serial number for identifying the contents for which a request for purchase is made to the server system, so that data on the contents can easily be obtained on the system from the contents identified according to the serial number, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, when service information concerning contents is transmitted from a server system to a terminal equipment, the server system identifies a purchaser from the contents and transmits data containing service information relating to the contents added to the serial number for identifying the contents to the terminal equipment as a purchaser, so that information relating to the contents can easily be identified on the system from the contents identified according to the serial number, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, in the server system, a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser is generated for the contents requested from terminal equipment, and the serial number is added to the desired contents and distributed to the terminal equipment, and the desired contents and the serial number sent from the server system are stored in the terminal equipment as well as in the server system, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared on the system at a timing of distributing the contents as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, in the server system, the processing for accounting is executed after the desired contents requested from a terminal equipment is distributed, a serial number for identifying the contents and the purchaser is generated after execution of the processing for accounting, and the serial number is distributed to the terminal equipment, and the desired contents and the serial number sent from the server system are stored in the terminal equipment as well as in the server system, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared on the system at a timing of accounting as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, the server system may manage a correlation among contents, serial numbers and service information with a database.
With the present invention, when an inquiry for desired contents is made from a terminal equipment to the server system, the terminal equipment transmits data containing the serial number for identifying the desired content along with the inquiry to the server system, and the server system fetches service information correlating to the transmitted serial number added to the inquiry from the database and gives a response to the terminal equipment, so that information relating to the contents can easily be identified on the system from the contents identified according to the serial number, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, when service information concerning contents is transmitted from the server system to a terminal equipment, the server system identifies the purchaser from the contents by referring to the database and transmits data containing the service information relating to the contents added to the serial number for identifying the contents to the terminal equipment as the purchaser, so that information relating to the contents can easily be identified on the system from the contents identified according to the serial number, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser corresponding to desired contents is generated in response to a request from a terminal equipment, the serial number is added to the desired contents and distributed to the terminal equipment, and a correlation between the contents and the serial number is managed in the system as well, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared with the terminal equipment at a timing of distributing the contents as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, processing for accounting is executed after contents desired from a terminal equipment is distributed, a serial number for identifying the contents and the purchaser is generated after the processing for accounting, the serial number is distributed to the terminal equipment, and a correlation between the contents and the serial number is managed in the system as well, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared with the terminal equipment at a timing of accounting as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, a correlation among contents, serial numbers and service information may be managed with the data base.
With the present invention, service information corresponding to a transmitted serial number added to the inquiry when it is made is fetched from the database and is transmitted to a terminal equipment, so that information relating to the contents can easily be provided to the terminal equipment from the contents identified according to the serial number sent from the terminal equipment, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, when service information relating to contents is transmitted to a terminal equipment, a purchaser is identified from the contents by referring to the database, and data containing the service information relating to the contents added to the serial number for identifying the contents to the terminal equipment as the purchaser is transferred, so that information relating to the contents can easily be identified from the contents identified according to the serial number sent from the terminal equipment, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, when desired contents is requested to the server system in an electronic market constructed on the network and the desired contents is distributed from the server system, the desired contents and a serial number for identifying the contents and the purchaser added to the distributed contents are correlated to each other and stored in the correlated form, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared with the server system at a timing of distributing the contents as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, when desired contents is requested to server system in an electronic market constructed on the network and the desired contents is received from the server system, a specified report for a timing for accounting is transferred to the server system, and then, when a serial number distributed from the server system in correlation to the desired content is received, the desired contents and the received serial number are correlated to each other and are stored in the correlated form, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared with the server system at a timing of accounting as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, when an inquiry for desired contents is made to the server system, data containing the serial number for identifying the desired content added to the inquiry is transmitted to the server system, so that information relating to the contents corresponding to the serial number can be requested from the serial number shared with the server system, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, there are steps of requesting desired contents from a terminal equipment to a server system in an electronic market constructed on a network, transmitting the desired contents and a serial number for identifying the contents and the purchaser added to the contents distributed from the server to the terminal equipment, and managing the desired contents and the serial number in the terminal equipment as well as in the server system respectively correlated to each other, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared on the system at a timing of distributing the contents as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, there are steps of requesting desired contents from a terminal equipment to a server system in an electronic market constructed on the network, executing processing for accounting in the server system when the terminal equipment receives the desired contents from the server system, transmitting a serial number for identifying the contents and the purchaser corresponding to the desired contents from the server system to the terminal equipment after executing the processing for accounting, and managing the desired contents and the serial number correlated to each other in the terminal equipment as well as in the server system respectively, so that a serial number for identifying contents and the purchaser can be shared on the system at a timing of accounting as a reference, and for this reason service operations or the like provided after a transaction of commodity can efficiently be executed.
With the present invention, there are additional steps of transmitting data containing a serial number for identifying the contents added to an inquiry about the contents from a terminal equipment to a server system, and sending back service information relating to the serial number having been sent to the server system to the terminal equipment, so that information relating to the contents can easily be obtained for the terminal equipment on the system from the contents identified according to the serial number, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, there is an additional step of identifying a purchaser from the contents according to the managed serial number when service information relating to the contents is transmitted from a server system to a terminal equipment with transmission of data containing service information relating to the contents added to the serial number for identifying the contents to the terminal equipment as the purchaser, so that information relating to the contents can easily be identified from the contents identified according to the serial number on the system, and for this reason improvement in the aspect of services provided after a transaction of commodity can be achieved.
With the present invention, there is provided a recording media which records therein a program making a computer execute the method according to any one of the present inventions, which makes the program machine-readable, and for this reason the operation according to any one of the present invention can be realized by a computer system.